


Beautiful

by ivycross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel Summer Lovin' Fic Exchange, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting on a beach,  Castiel tells Dean about stars and creations. All things are beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's [Dean/Cas Summer Loving](http://dc-summerlovin.livejournal.com/) challenge in response to this [prompt.](http://dc-summerlovin.livejournal.com/20224.html)

The beach at night was a whole other world. During the day, it was full of people, sound, and cheery sunshine. You can't be anything, but happy at the beach when the sun was up.

At night though─ it was something else altogether. It was hard to peg down what the beach is at night besides dark. Some would call it thoughtful. Some creepy and others would say romantic. It was that last thought that made Dean sweat.

Not that he didn't like a little romance. Everyone did and there was nothing wrong with watching Dr. Sexy for the love interest subplots, or reading the occasional Jackie Collins novel when Sam wasn't looking. But right now Dean wanted something else on his mind.

"You know Dean when you are trying to be silent is when you are your loudest."

Turning from watching the dark waves crash on the sand, Dean looks at Castiel. The angel has stripped off his trench coat and the sports coat that lay beneath it. He's rolled up his shirt sleeves and pants legs, and his shoes are gone from his feet. Dean stares at Castiel's toes as they bury themselves in the sand.

"What the hell you talking about, Cas?" Dean grumbles as he watches the digits dig further down.

"I have noticed that when you are trying to remain quiet about something,  you tend to huff, sigh and make other noises. It gives the impression that you have something on your mind that you wish to discuss."

Dean goes back to watching the water. "I do not," he says and huffs, cursing himself internally.  Cas says nothing else and Dean lets it go.

Time passes and Cas shifts on the sand. Dean thinks that the angel has moved close but doesn't look to confirm. He just remains as he is, his chin resting his knees.

"There is no moon out tonight," Cas rumbles.

Dean rolls his eyes upwards and nods.

"Without the extra light, the stars shine brighter."

Dean gives another nod. He hears Castiel shift again.

"Humans are amazing in regards to how they look at my father's creations. Stars are balls of gas, dust, and heat, yet you make wishes on them.  They aren't even there anymore.  They have died off a long time ago. You're just now seeing their light and yet you wish upon them."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? People are stupid, Cas."

"I wasn't inferring that at all, Dean," Castiel says. Dean looks over at te angel then. In the light of the stars, Castiel's eyes look dark and hungry. Like they could devour everything in their path and not be satisfied. Dean is right in their path and that thought causes  Dean to swallow hard.

Castiel shifts again and yes, he is closer now. His unblinking stare focuses on Dean and the hunter freezes under their gaze. In his ears, Dean hears his heart racing.

Castiel peers at Dean for a minute longer and then turns his sights upward again. All at once Dean sags, his body letting go of the tension he has been holding.

Beside him, Castiel sighs. "No Dean.  Humans not stupid because they make wishes on stars. Nor because they think that moonlit nights and starry skies are romantic. In fact, it those thoughts that are on par with what my father wanted for your kind."

Now it's Dean's turn to stare at Castiel. He takes in the messy hair, the scruffy face, the rumpled clothes and juststares. Castiel is by far the best angel Dean has met since the rest were either insane or just simply dicks.  But Castiel is unusual compared to his brethren and one has to wonder if God didn't make Castiel different for a reason.

"When my father made this universe, he sought to make it everything beautiful, so your kind would always be in love with it. It's those that make wishes on stars that hold that spirit. Not that he didn't want you to go and discover and see how everything worked, but he never wanted you to forget its spender."

Dean scoffs under his breath and once again finds himself under Castiel's scrutiny. Those dark eyes look at him and the hunter felt like he is being stripped. Not just of superficial things like clothes, but his inner layers, his defenses, everything,  so that the angel can see right into his soul. That shouldn't bother Dean. Castiel has already seen Dean's soul and he has the hand shaped scar to prove it, but still...

"You doubt what I am saying Dean?" Castiel inquires.  

Dean shifts uncomfortably on the sand and shrugs. "I don't doubt you. I mean, I don't doubt that is what you believe, but come on Cas. Not everything is beautiful." The words come out harsher than Dean mean them too, but that doesn't seem to faze the angel.

"You are wrong, Dean. Everything God made is beautiful. Only things touched by Lucifer are distorted and ugly. Humans seem to forget that."

Dean can't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Yeah sure,  Cas. If you say so." He plops his chin back on his knees and tries to make it look like he isn't  being huffy.  Castiel squints at him in the pale starlight.

"Name me one thing my father made that is not beautiful," the angel challenges.

"Easy," Dean sneers.  Castiel gives him an expectant look. Dean's mind scrambled to think of an example. "Me," he blurts out. He regrets it instantly.

 _What the hell was that brain?_  

He slumps his shoulders and waits for a reply, but the only thing that comes from Castiel is an odd silence. Concerned, Dean casts a look at him. The angel's face is twisted in a mask of despair and heartbreak. It hurts Dean to look at it and he turns away quickly, feeling the horrible prickling that is the tale-tale sign of tears.

"Oh Dean," Castiel sighs.

Dean's heart clenches at the sound.  He shuts his eyes and doesn't open them even when he feels rough calloused hands on his face. They turn his head to one side and their thumbs stroke his cheeks.

"Dean, why would you say that?" Castiel whisper. Dean's eyes open and though the angel’s face is still contorted in pain, his eyes are full of love and awe. "You're one of the most beautiful things my father made."

That's too much for Dean. His internal self-loathing screams from within and he tries to pull away, but Castiel is stronger and he pulls Dean towards him.  Their lips meet in a passionate kiss and the demons of disgust and insecurity in Dean's mind cower in its wake.

In the time it takes to breathe,  Dean finds himself on his back,  the angel pinning him to the sand. Their kiss has ended, but Dean finds  Castiel's lips pressed to his ear,  his voice a flurry of praise. It makes Dean's head swim. He lays there almost concussed from the amount of  affection Castiel is throwing at him. It is  painful and yet Dean needs more as he grips Castiel tight.

"Dean, do you believe me now?" Castiel says.

"I ─ I don't know," Dean says, his voice wavering. A hand goes under Dean's shirt and caresses his skin. Castiel's face looms overhead. His eyes bore down on Dean's face which is burning with need.

"Let me show you," the angel breathes.

Dean finds himself smiling."Sure, but not here," he says. Castiel frowns. Letting out a giggle that he knows he will never live down,  Dean pushes the puzzled Castiel off. "Sex on the beach sounds great and all, but man, sand gets in some weird ass places."

Castiel seems to consider this and gives a nod. "Very well. If not here, then where?"

Sitting up,  Dean smiles and kisses Castiel so softly that their lips just barely touch. "I don't know. You pick somewhere. Just make sure it's beautiful."  He watches the angel smile and raises two fingers to his forehead. Then they are gone, but only the stars notice their absence.


End file.
